


Destined Chapter 10

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Continues





	Destined Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Same as before.

  
Author's notes: Same as before.  


* * *

Destined Chapter 10

## Destined Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**3 MONTHS LATER: SOMEWHERE**

"Don't have much time Jayne. Get her up. I'll keep an eye out." Mal says from the door. 

Jayne stares at River's still form and walks over to the bed. He glances at Mal. "River?" He reaches out brushing her hair back before untying the straps holding her down. "River" he shakes her gently, "River." He suddenly drops to the floor a tight pressure filling his head. "River stop" 

River's eyes fly open at the voice and finds Jayne on his knees clutching his head. "No, stop." She drops to the floor, "Jayne" she throws her arms around him. 

Jayne groans, "What the ruttin hell was that?" 

"Sorry she didn't know. She's never felt you before... scared her." River stares at Jayne, "You found us" 

Jayne runs his fingers through her hair, "Missed you girl." He frowns, "Us?" 

River smiles taking his hand 

Jayne's eyes widen when she presses his hand to her middle. He looks between his hand and River's gaze, "You..." he stares at her, "I... we... is it mine?" 

River smiles at Jayne's inability to say it and nods. "She didn't mean to hurt you." She bites her lip nervously. "Jayne" 

Stunned and lost for words Jayne pulls her close kissing her. 

River wraps her arms around his neck giving into the kiss. 

"JAYNE!" Mal calls from the doorway stunned to see the mercenary kissing the super genius. 

Jayne growls in annoyance at the disturbance and breaks the kiss. He looks over his shoulder, "What?" 

River giggles hearing his tone, "Hi Captain Daddy." She waves 

"Good to see you Little Girl. We'll talk about this later Jayne." He warns 

Jayne turns his attention to River, "Let's get out of this place." 

River nods slowly she stands her body wavering under the strain on her legs. She slips her hand into Jayne's squeezing tightly. 

"Why is this place so empty?" Mal wonders 

"They're scared." River answers 

"Of what?" Mal questions absently. 

River squirms playing with the hem of her gown, "Me." 

"Talk later." Jayne snaps. "Let's get out of this place." He looks at River who is leaning against the wall. "You OK?" 

"My legs" 

Jayne notices her legs are black and blue. 

"What happened?" Mal asks 

"I tried to escape." River shifts on her feet. 

"What happened?" Mal asks 

"I fought back. Tried to escape." River answers 

"What did they do break your kneecaps?" Mal asks absently 

"Yes." River says startling the two men. 

"What?!" Jayne exclaims his voice cold. 

"He's dead." River says 

"Good." Jayne says pulling her close. 

"Leave now please. They are coming soon." 

"Jayne you'll have to carry her." Mal turns his back 

Jayne lifts River up her legs going around his waist her arms around his neck. He kisses her shoulder, "Missed you." He whispers 

River buries her face in his neck, "Missed you." She holds on tight as Jayne moves fast behind Mal. She tightens her arms around his neck whimpering. 

"Someone comin baby girl?" He asks softly. 

River nods "She's scared." 

"Mal" Jayne hisses rubbing her back. 

"Too many" River whispers "I can't stop them." 

"Maybe we should give her the smoother." Mal muses 

Jayne shakes his head when he feels her tighten her arms around his neck, "No." 'Have to think of the baby.' 

"Jayne if she throws a fit we can't control her." 

"She'll be fine." 

"Put me down." River demands as the security alarms go off. 

"No from the looks of it you can barely walk." Jayne protests as he tightens his arms around her. 

"No choice. Can't carry me and get out." 

"She's right Jayne. We need her. You know in the end she's the better fighter." 

River meets Jayne's gaze, "No choice. You know that." 

Jayne takes a deep breath and nods setting River on her feet. 

River wavers briefly under the strain of her unused legs. 

"So if we make a run for it... will we make it?" Mal asks 

"Barely. The guards are searching." 

"Then we kill em." Jayne shrugs 

Mal looks at River, "Up for it River?" 

River squeezes Jayne's hand, "No choice." 

"Well then let's go." The three run down the hall bullets flying everywhere. 

River swallows a whimper as a bullet slices her arm keeping up with Jayne and Mal. They round the corner River stops mid-step dropping to the ground causing Jayne to stop as well. 

"River" Jayne drops beside her 

Mal frowns "What?" 

"I can't stop it." River whispers as the screams through the building become louder. 

"What is that?" Mal asks looking around. 

Jayne looks at River who is looking pained he looks at Mal who is looking around the corner his eyes wide. "What?" 

"They're just killin each other." Mal says awed 

Jayne looks at River who is on the floor hugging her middle and looking pained, "River" 

"I can't stop her." River whispers. "She's scared Jayne." 

Jayne glances at Mal who is checking around, "Then let her. Don't try to stop her." 

River looks at him her eyes wide. "She's a baby." 

Jayne pulls her close. "I know it ain't good but we can get out of here with less trouble." 

"I hear the screams Jayne." She digs her fingers in his shirt. "Its so much pain... fear. Jayne..." 

"What is going on?" Mal asks seeing the two with their arms around each other River looking pained. 

"Nothin." Jayne picks River up, "Their distracted let's just get the hell out of here." He follows Mal in a dead run causing River to cling to him tightly when they pass the bodies. 'An unborn child did this.' When he feels River burrow closer he winces knowing she heard that, "Sorry" He murmurs kissing her head. 

They run out of the building to find no one around, "OK this is even weirder." Mal states looking around 

Zo runs out as well, "Done." 

"Well then let's get out of here before Kaylee's little present goes off." 

River winces at the bright security lights. 

"What happened in there?" Zo demands. "Everyone is dead but us." 

Mal looks at River who currently has her face buried in the crook of Jayne's neck, "Figure that out later." He looks at Jayne, "You and I are havin a long talk when we get back." 

Jayne tightens his arms around River and nods "Lets just get out of here." He walks past Zo and Mal heading through the woods. 

"What was that sir?" Zo asks 

"We're about to have some trouble." 

"How so?" 

"Walked in on those two kissin." 

"You're kidding" 

Mal shakes his head, "Doc is going to freak." 

"Why not Zo?" Jayne asks softly. 

"My mind connected to hers. She knows who will hurt us and who won't. Who is family... who isn't." River answers sleepily. 

"Go to sleep talk later." Jayne says gruffly as they reach the waiting shuttle. He sits on one of the chairs with River curled up on his lap as Mal and Zo join them. 

"Hi Zo." River says sleepily from her position with her head tucked under Jayne's chin. 

Zo smiles "Good to see you River. Had us worried." 

River smiles sleepily 

"Well then let's head home." Mal says cheerfully. 

"Home" River sighs happily before drifting off to sleep. 'We're safe with Daddy on Serenity, home with our family. You won't have to protect me anymore.' 

"Here" Zo grabs a blanket handing it to Jayne. 

Jayne wraps the blanket best he can around River without waking her. 

"When is Kaylee's present going off?" 

"Anytime sir." 

"Good. Don't want much information left. Doc was right about takin out all that information." 

"He is smart." Zo agrees 

"Now we got our little genius back as well." Mal glances over his shoulder at River and Jayne taken with the sight of the two together. 'He's more relaxed then I've seen in a while.' 

**LATER: SERENITY**

"Jayne, go put her in the infirmary... we are gonna talk." Mal orders 

"How is she?" Simon asks worried not noticing the look between the Captain and mercenary. 

"Asleep." Jayne answers stiffly as he passes the doctor. 

"Here." Mal hands Simon a disk. "What you wanted." 

"Good. I can see about fixing what they did this time." 

"You might start with checkin out her knees. Apparently they broke em during an escape attempt." Mal informs Simon 

Simon winces and nods following the mercenary. 

"What are you going to do about Jayne?" Zo asks 

"I have to think about it." Mal replies as he walks away. 'What am I gonna do with him? ' 

Jayne sets River on the exam table about to move away when she grabs his hand, "Hey" 

"Hi." 

Jayne looks up hearing familiar footsteps, "I have to go talk to Mal." 

River nods just as Kaylee bounds into the room. 

"River" Kaylee says happily. 

With a final look at River, Jayne walks out of the infirmary passing Simon as he does. As he walks down the catwalk towards the bridge he notices Wash and Zo walking down towards the mess hall. 

"He's waiting for you." Zo tells him. 

"Figures." Jayne heads to the bridge. He enters to find Mal sitting on one of the chairs. He closes the door behind him. 

"I told you not to get involved with her!" Mal says angrily. "Lets put aside the fact of what she is but she's still a child." 

"She's old enough to make her own decisions. Decisions she could make fine if you and everyone would stop treating her like a child!" 'Considering she's about to have one.' 

"I don't know what their talking about honey." Zo hedges "I really don't want to know." 

"Oh come on I've never seen Mal that upset." 

"What is going on?" Inara inquires 

"Mal just ordered Jayne in for a meeting. Something he doesn't want us to know about." Wash answers 

"How is River?" Book inquires 

"Simon is checking her out now. Kaylee's with her." Wash answers. "Whatever Mal is upset about... is big." 

In the bridge the two men are toe to toe, "I can't believe you would do that Jayne. Of all the things you've done." Mal shakes his head. 

"She's not a child Mal. It was her choice... it still is." 

"End it" 

"No" 

"You ain't stoppin this you're gone Jayne." 

Jayne winces "I ain't stoppin it Mal. I can't." He winces as Mal decks him. 

River sits up her eyes wide 

"What is it?" Kaylee asks 

River hops off the table running out of the room. She runs the catwalk despite the pain in her legs and enters the bridge to find the two men fighting. "Stop it!" She yells. 

The two men stop surprised to see River up, "River" Jayne begins 

River shakes her head, "No. Your friends... family." 

"He broke my rules." Mal argues. 

River puts her hands on her hips, "So?" She winces her hands going to her ears, "Stop thinking! Too loud! Stop being mean to each other!" 

The two men glare at each other stubbornly remaining silent. 

"Stop being stupid!" River says angrily. "It happened." 

"River let's go back and finish checking you out." Simon says uncomfortable with the two men glaring at each other. 

River notices another worried person and notices Inara looking at Jayne and Mal concerned. "Inara, make them stop being mean!" 

"Why don't you go back with Simon" Inara suggests "get some sleep." 

"River" Simon holds his hand out to River 

River looks between the two men and follows her brother out of the room. "Don't like it." 

"I know mei-mei." Simon hugs his sister. 

"You two upset her. After all River has been through she doesn't need you two yelling at each other." Inara admonishes. "You two have been friends for years! How can you be so mean to each other when someone you both care for needs you?" She demands. "You know River feels so much from all of us! And Jayne you should know better!" 

"What? She knew before me?!" Mal throws his hands up "Just great! I'm the Captain and the" 

"You say what your about to say I swear Mal I will hit you myself." Inara warns 

Mal glares at her, "You wouldn't" 

"Oh I already bested you at fencing" 

"Oh really?" Jayne says amused 

"Oh shut up Jayne. You did not best me" 

"Companions are also trained in all variables of fighting Malcolm so don't piss me off." Inara walks out of the room. 

"Wow you really know how to piss Inara off." 

"It's a skill." Mal says with a shrug 

"I aint ending it Mal. You can kill me but River ain't gonna take it well. You can kick me off Serenity but she'd probably go with me." Jayne shifts nervously, "I love her Mal... she loves me." 

"Gorramit Jayne." 

"Tried to avoid it Mal... couldn't." 

Mal sighs rubbing his forehead, "Alright fine. Obviously, I happen to be a little too late to stop either of you. But I swear Jayne you hurt her I will throw you out the airlock." He warns. "River's been through enough... and you hurting her ain't something I would allow." 

"I ain't gonna hurt her. Who else puts up with me?" 

Mal laughs "Good point. Plus you seem to be the only one she calms down for. Even Simon has seen that." He crosses his arms over his chest smirking, "Doc ain't gonna take this well, after all his mei-mei is involved with a grumpy mercenary who once tried to sell them back to the Alliance." 

"Hey now that's a long ago deed." Jayne protests "sides she forgave me." He says as the two walk out of the bridge starting down the catwalk as River bounds down the catwalk dodges pass Mal and barrels into Jayne. 

"Whoa what's wrong?" Jayne asks as River wraps her arms and legs around him burrowing close. 

"River it'll help you sleep." Simon says 

"No" 

"Don't you think she's had enough needles?" Jayne asks annoyed. 

"Look Doc might check over the files see if there's anything else in her system before pumpin her again." Mal suggests 

"Alright fine." Simon relents, "River, I promise no needles but you need to sleep." Simon cajoles. "So let Jayne go and why don't you go to bed." 

"Stayin here." River mumbles burying her face in Jayne's shoulder. 

"You sure? Doc ain't likin this" Jayne notices the angry expression on Simon's face. 

River nods "Head loud. Feels guilty." She whispers 

"What the hell is going on?" Simon demands 

Jayne tightens his arms around River, "River stays with me." 

"WHAT?!" Simon exclaims 

"Be nice Simon or I won't talk to you." River warns 

"How about this gets discussed in the morning when everyone has calmed down." Inara suggests 

"She's right. When everyone is upset things are going to be said no one" Book looks between Simon and Jayne "can take back." 

"Shepard's right." Mal sighs rubbing his neck. "All of us are going to discuss this in the mornin." 

Jayne nods walking towards his room relieved that he won't have to fight with the others to keep his girl with him. 

Simon enters the infirmary confused by the sudden turn of events and the fact his mei-mei chose comfort with Jayne over him. 

"She's safe with Jayne." Kaylee says from the door. 

"I know." Simon admits "Just weird." Simon sits on one of the exam tables. "And as much as I know I want to protest whatever that is... I am unable too. I know she would just get upset with me." 

"I know... but we all have to get used to it." Kaylee sits beside him resting her head on his arm. "Least you know where she is." 

Simon grimaces "Up until the last six months I was the only one who could get River to stop crying. When she started walking she'd come to me when she was scared or upset." 

"She still needs you." Kaylee pats his leg. 

"I have no say in this do I?" 

"Nope. You can try but River is very stubborn" 

"Good point." Simon laughs 

"Sides it ain't like Jayne can get away with hurtin her. I mean all of us are round. I know Jayne may be gruff... mean... crude but there is one thing he has for himself... he is seriously overprotective. I mean once we were in this bar and some hundan was flirtin and I was ignorin him... Jayne sent the poor guy runnin. Plus Jayne ain't the type to hurt a girl... and River could hurt him first." Kaylee muses 

"Good point." Simon agrees. "Guess I'll have to get used to it." 

"Inara" Mal follows the Companion, "sorry for gettin mad at you." He apologizes looking sheepish. 

"It's fine. You say what you want to say... regardless of how a person feels." Inara says sadly. "You would think after almost three years you would get over what I do." She walks off leaving Mal standing there looking thoughtful. 

"Well that went decent I reckon." Jayne muses as they enter his room. 

"Simon's upset... worried. Scared that you are gonna hurt me. But happy I'm back." 

"Well count me in on bein happy to have you back. Place is too gorram quiet without you runnin around." 

River pulls back smiling at Jayne, "I knew you'd find us." 

Jayne frowns "I seem to recall you sayin us back there" He says suddenly. 

River nods 

"When did..." 

River looks down at her hand resting on her middle, "That night." 

Jayne stares at her stunned as he drops on his bed River on his lap, "You" 

River shrugs "I felt it." 

"You felt it?" 

River nods playing with the collar of his T-shirt. "I feel all of it. I felt when cells combined and divided. Felt all her growth and my body changing." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

River looks at him, "You would have died to keep us... but they would have taken me anyway." She shivers "Wouldn't have found us without you." 

Jayne takes a deep breath running his hands down her arms. "Let's get you out of this." He kisses River's forehead setting her on her feet he moves over to the trunk where he keeps his clothes. He grabs a T-shirt returning to River he pulls the gown off stifling his anger at the sight of bruises and scars covering her body. 

"Jayne, don't hurts" River rubs her head. 

Jayne winces kissing her head. "Sorry" he says gruffly as he grabs the T-shirt pulling it over her head. "Come on bed." 

River climbs into bed watching as Jayne sits on the bed removing his boots. "She's fine." 

Jayne looks at her annoyed, "River" 

River fidgets with the blanket, "Sorry. I can't help it." 

Jayne strips down to his underwear, "I know." He joins her in bed. "How..." 

"I bit, screamed and kicked... killed. Wasn't gonna let them take her, couldn't let them." She takes his hand resting it against her middle. "She's strong and stubborn... just like her Daddy." She smiles stroking his cheek. 

Jayne looks at his hand then at River, "And look just like her Mama." Jayne grins "Wonder how everyone will take this" he muses "mercenary and super genius havin a rug rat." 

River giggles at the thought then sobers 

"What?" 

"She's so strong Jayne. I'm scared." 

"Of what?" 

"She's hurt people." 

"They were gonna hurt you and her." Jayne points out. 

"Don't like it. She's a baby." 

"You said she does it when scared" 

River nods 

Jayne kisses her head, "Then we just gonna have to keep her safe." 

River sniffles, "Don't want her to hurt people anymore. Hurts" 

"Hurts you?" 

River nods miserably. 

"It's my job to keep you both safe now." He looks down at his hand, "Hear that little girl... you just enjoy bein a baby now. Daddy's gonna take care of you now." 

River smiles "She's happy." 

"She is huh?" 

"She's sorry for hurting you. You just surprised her." 

Jayne shrugs "Used to gettin my ass kicked by little girls." 

River kisses him lightly, "Love you Jayne." 

Jayne pulls her tight to him as he pulls the blankets up around them, "Love you too River girl. Get some sleep." 

"Don't go anywhere." 

"I ain't. I'm stayin right here." He promises 

River closes her eyes, 'Safe with Jayne.' 

"River uh... how did this happen?" Jayne asks suddenly. "Thought those shots were s'posed to stop this from happenin." 

River squirms, "Remember I didn't want shots... hid from Simon member?" 

Jayne nods "He wasn't happy. Couldn't find you or keep you still long enough." 

"Hid the drugs and needles too." River yawns 

"Wait you wanted to get pregnant?" Jayne demands 

"I didn't think bout it." River mumbles sheepishly. "I just wanted a break from needles." She looks at him, "Mad?" She asks hesitantly. 

"No. Guess I can get why you did it." Jayne sighs "Gonna take a while to get used too." He kisses her head. "Go to sleep. Talk in the mornin." 

"Love you Jayne." River yawns 

"Same girl." Jayne returns 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

River starts awake briefly surprised by her surroundings quickly remembering what happened, 'Safe on Serenity.' She takes a deep breath turning her head she smiles seeing Jayne asleep beside her, 'Missed him.' She looks down at his hand resting possessively against her middle. She lies there watching Jayne sleep, 'He's going to take good care of us baby. I can't wait to see him with you... he's going to love you so much. Already does.' River suddenly sits up disturbing Jayne. 

"What?" Jayne asks grumpily. 

"Simon's angry. Have to talk to him." River says starting to scramble over him. 

"River, wait til mornin. You need to sleep." 

"Can't. Flooding my brain. Bad images. Have to make him see." 

"I'll come with you." Jayne sits up. 

River shakes her head, "Simon will scream and yell at you. Wake everyone up" 

"Have my part in this too River." Jayne grabs her by the waist pulling her close he nuzzles her middle. "After all I did give in." 

River grins, "Supposed too. After all... we belong together." 

Jayne looks at her, "We do huh?" 

"Everyone's born for someone." River trails her fingers down his cheek. "Simon with Kaylee. Zo and Wash. Inara and Captain... if they ever realize it." She says with frustration. 

"And the good Shepard? Or is he staying celibate?" 

River shrugs "Can't tell you." 

"Can't or won't?" 

"Not mine to tell." She kisses him lightly. "Go back to sleep. I'll deal with Simon." 

"Don't be long." Jayne watches as she climbs up the stairs. 

Simon sits in a chair staring at the screen before him. 'Keep hurting her.' He runs his hands over his face. 

"I'm fine Simon. We're fine." 

Simon turns to see his sister standing in the doorway wearing an oversized T-shirt that he realizes is Jayne's, "You know?" 

River nods entering the infirmary closing the door behind her. She sits on one of the exam tables and fidgets with the hem of Jayne's shirt, "Known since the beginning." 

"Since..." Simon looks at his sister surprised, "since you conceived?" 

River nods 

Simon runs his fingers through his hair, "Does he know?" 

"Yes." 

"River the file says things happened there." 

River looks down knowing her brother is trying to be gentle. "I protected her as much as possible but after her brain developed she started hurting people... I told her to stop but she was scared." 

"Am I right to assume its Jayne's?" 

River nods leaning into Simon as he puts his arm around her shoulders. "They took me from you and Jayne... wasn't gonna let them take her." 

"How long River?" Simon asks 

River takes a deep breath, "When those men took me." 

Simon takes a deep breath about to speak. 

"I started it." River says quickly not wanting her brother to accuse Jayne of anything. 

"River did you take the drugs and needles so I wouldn't give you the hormone shots?" Simon demands 

"No" River says quickly. "I just wasn't thinking about that shot but all. I didn't want anymore for a while... so I took all that you gave me. Knew when they had theirs was different schedule than mine so after theirs I took the rest and hide them. Then when you started thinking other shots hid everything." River shrugs "Knew eventually you'd get new stock." 

"Did about a week after you were taken." Simon says absently. 

"Sorry Simon." River looks at her feet. "Know I needed it... just didn't want it and didn't remember this" she gestures to her middle "would happen. I just got tired of needles." She says heavily. "I just wanted a break... now I'm facing the consequences of taking them." 

"I know you did take a lot of shots." Simon relents "I guess I was right about giving you the hormone shots. I just never thought it would be needed because of Jayne." He laughs 

"Just happened... gonna have to accept it Simon. Know you don't like him but you're gonna have to deal with this" River looks at her middle. "This is his baby and he isn't going anywhere." 

"I will... just going to take a while." Simon kisses her head, "Guess I'm going to be an Uncle." 

"Can't change it." River shrugs "Wouldn't change it. I love him Simon... he loves me, even though I'm crazy. He makes my head stop screaming, Simon." She smiles "I'm safe with him. Know you don't like him... but I need him." 

"River" 

"I know you don't think he's good enough for me but he is." River insists "And he's not going to take off." 

"He's always mean to you though." 

"I throw things at him." River points out. 

"River... you do realize he's almost old enough to be your father." 

River shrugs "I know he can be mean, grumpy, gruff... rude... but he's also able to handle the craziness that is me." 

"I guess I have no say in this do I?" 

"Nope. Like you patch me up when I'm hurt or in pain... Jayne keeps me safe." She hugs her brother, "Still need you Simon. You're my best friend." 

Simon returns the hug, "You know the Captain won't take this well... especially after learning you two kept this relationship a secret from all of us." 

River shrugs "He threatened to kick Jayne off Serenity if anything happened between us. Their family... can't let that happen." 

"And what if he does after finding this out?" 

"I don't want it too but if it comes down to it and he does... I'd go with Jayne." River looks at her brother. "We all ended up together for a reason Simon. Maybe it was for you to meet Kaylee and me to find Jayne... or maybe it is as simple as this is where we belong. I never fit in there... but I do fit in here... for the most part." 

"I think your right." Simon sighs "Somehow we ended up where we belong." 

"I think you would have met Kaylee regardless of me." 

"Think so?" 

"Yep. Even if it was to anger Mother." 

Simon chuckles "We make a fine pair of children. We both end up with people our parents wouldn't approve of." 

"I think Father would like Kaylee." 

"Probably right. He would definitely like her personality. Might not like her choice of work but he'd like her." 

"They definitely wouldn't like Jayne." River giggles. "Mother would hate him." 

"I hate him." Simon says 

"Do not." 

"OK fine he annoys me. And I'm sure I annoy him." 

"You do." River giggles then sobers. "Simon" 

"Yes?" 

"I know what she did." River says softly 

"Who?" 

"Mother." 

Simon looks at his sister startled. 

"I heard it from them." 

"River..." 

"It's the past." River shrugs "Besides if they hadn't sent me who knows how I would have met Jayne." 

"Knowing Jayne it would have been breaking into the facility while drunk." Simon says dryly. 

River laughs "Probably. You know he loves causing trouble." 

"Know if we ever wanted to momentously anger Mother and Father all we would have to do is take Jayne and Kaylee back with us." 

River snickers "Mother would be angry." 

"Mmm but that would be so much fun." 

"You Simon have been around Mal way too long." 

"He'd agree with me especially on the Jayne part." 

River shakes her head. "Think we'll ever see them again?" 

"Who knows. Never know... do you?" He asks his sister. 

River shrugs "So many ways to go in life... one way leads back to them... any other can lead further away from that life." 

"Do you want to go back?" 

River looks around "No this is home. Never felt comfortable with them. They never felt comfortable with me." She looks at Simon, "Here everyone accepts me. Even though I know I do weird things." 

"Well you can't exactly help it mei-mei. Though you do seem lucid right now." 

"Some days everything is crystal... others... my head spins the screams are so loud I can't think... or even attempt." River looks at her middle, "She's holding my threads... keeping them from completely snapping." 

"And being off drugs probably doesn't help." 

River shakes her head, "They tried too... but I wouldn't let them. Sometimes they managed to drug me..." she shivers "only when I couldn't fight anymore... before her brain formed. After that when I couldn't protect her... she started protecting both of us. I tried running... but the last time..." She looks at her knees. 

Simon follows her gaze, "How are your knees?" 

"Hurt." River shrugs looking down at her legs. "I ignore the pain." 

"Did they give you anything for it?" 

"No. They wanted to leave me in pain. To teach me a lesson... plus they were scared." 

"When was this?" 

"Few weeks back I think, I can't remember." She winces remembering the shattering pain of her knees breaking. "She killed one of them." She rubs her middle. "Simon... she killed all of them." 

"What?" 

"I couldn't stop her. She was scared." 

Simon hugs her, "We'll figure things out." 

"I missed you Simon." 

"Missed you too mei-mei." 

"Oh" 

River and Simon look at the doorway to see Kaylee looking happy. 

"You two made up." She says happily. 

"We always do." Simon grins at his sister. "Right?" 

"Right." River grins 

"This is so shiny." Kaylee claps 

"Back to bed. Got a in puris naturalibus homo hominis" (completely naked man) 

"River!" Simon groans 

"Sua cuique voluptas" (everyone has his own pleasures) 

Simon groans, "Doesn't mean I need that thought!" 

River sticks out her tongue, "I was kidding brother... for now." She stops to kiss Kaylee's cheek. 

"What did she say?" Kaylee asks curiously 

"Don't want to know... give you nightmares." 

"Something to do with Jayne? Tell me" 

"Nope... I'm going to mentally wash my head of that conversation." 

"Come on Simon" 

"Not happening." Simon turns off the lights walking with Kaylee back to his room. 

River hums as she climbs down the stairs. She smiles seeing Jayne sprawled out on his stomach. 

Jayne opens his eyes feeling a small body climb over him, "How'd it go darlin?" He asks sleepily. 

"Simon pointed out something." 

"What?" 

"Your old." 

"Ain't old." Jayne growls 

"You are compared to me." Seeing his annoyed expression she kisses his cheek. "I love you anyway." 

"Better." Jayne grumbles slinging his arm across her middle. "So the fact I'm older than you ain't botherin you?" 

"As I see it the age difference was for a reason." 

"That is?" 

River runs her finger down his nose, "So you'd be able to take care of me... protect me." 

"So it ain't an issue?" 

"Not for me." River shrugs "If we were closer in age... I don't think you'd be able to protect me." 

"Why not?" 

"Think you'd have the skills to handle all I've put you through at 23?" 

Jayne frowns "No." 

"So see works out. Though there is a really good bonus about our differences" 

"What? Sex?" Jayne smirks 

River rolls her eyes, "No though that is a good part." She kisses him, "Something Simon pointed out." 

"What?" 

"Our parents would hate you." 

"And why is that good?" 

"Just is." River yawns 

"Go back to sleep. We have a long arguing day tomorrow." 

"Simon knows" 

"Knows what?" Jayne asks 

"About the baby." 

"How'd he take it?" 

River shrugs, "Worried." 

"Gonna have to watch my back?" 

"Simon's not violent." 

"When it comes to you he is." 

"I can handle Simon." River waves off. 

"Once Mal finds out..." Jayne groans, "he will kick me off." 

"Then I go too. Which means Simon goes." 

"Means Kaylee too." 

"We'll see how tomorrow goes." River tucks her head under his chin yawning. "Think tomorrow. Sleep now." 

**TBC...**

AN: I know most of this chapter seems far reaching but hey I'm the writer. Don't like it well screw you.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Destined Chapter 10**   
Series Name:   **Destined**   
Author:   **Inquisitive1**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen het**  |  **30k**  |  **10/31/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Summary:  Continues   
Notes:  Same as before.   
  



End file.
